


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This.....

by PrincessMoody00



Category: One Tree Hill, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 21





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This.....

The very first thing Alec Lightwood thinks when he wakes up on Saturday Morning is that he is an idiot. He replays what happened last night with Magnus, how they kept flirting and how they were enjoying each other’s company, how Alec got Magnus a silk Burgundy shirt and Magnus got him some Black socks and they laughed about it as they headed to the Alicante Institute Restaurant where Isabelle’s note told them they already had a table waiting for them. 

“ Order your favorite dish for the other person. “ Magnus read off the card that was on the table. 

“I hope you like prime rib.” Alec had joked as he looked over the menu. 

Magnus chuckled, 

“We get a lot of that at my house.” Magnus joked back. 

For a moment there was silence not an uncomfortable silence but just silence. 

“ Magnus I have to be honest with you I’m not really good at this type of thing.” Alec admitted looking into Magnus’s Warm Golden Eyes. 

Magnus laughed and then looked at him confused. 

“You don’t know how to order food?”   
Alec chuckled, 

“No, I know how to order it’s just, when it comes to relationships I don’t know what I’m doing. With Lydia we never did dates or held hands we just went to parties and did what we had to do with me being Basketball Captain and her being head cheerleader. It was all just drama, But, Magnus with you it’s different.” 

Magnus just gave him a fond look, 

“Different good or different Bad?” Magnus whispered looking at Alec through his long eyelashes. 

Alec took Magnus’s hand, 

“A very very good different .” Alec whispered back. 

“I’m really really glad you let Isabelle convince you to come and give me a second chance tonight Magnus” Alec said softly rubbing Magnus’s hand. 

Magnus just gave him a bright smile mixed with a fond look, 

“I don’t think I would wanna be anywhere else.” Magnus replied. 

“Hey Grilled Cheese is Food of The Gods, Alexander.” Magnus argued then pouted. 

Alec just chuckled and rolled his eyes, 

“Yeah if the Gods happened to be Five year olds.” 

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t think I like you anymore.” 

Alec just laughed. 

“ Would it make you feel better if we read Isabelle’s next envelope.” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded his head, Alec reached over to the edge of the table where there was a Red envelope with both Alec and Magnus’s names on it. 

“It says, reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you.” 

“Alright I have one, Okay, once in the Second grade I stole candy.” Magnus admitted head in his hands dramatically before lifting his head up and looking at Alec with a smirk. 

Alec just laughed, he hasn’t laughed this hard in such a long time it feels nice. 

“First of all I’m pretty sure stealing candy when you are a child has happened to at least everyone, and Second of all come on there has to be something else.” 

Magnus looked down at his plate sighing before looking into Alec’s eyes, 

“ Um, Last Year I cheated on a Geometry Test.” 

Alec sat shocked, Magnus was one of the smartest kids in school to hear that he cheated on a test. It's crazy before Alec could ask more Magnus cut him off. 

“ My Mom, Uh, when she was alive she got really sick and I was the only one at home so I had to take care of her and I didn’t get the chance to study, so I cheated.” 

Alec’s heart went out to Magnus, No one could ever forget Anissa Bane. She was the sweetest woman in town, when she died last year everyone didn’t know how to react. 

“Did you get caught?” Alec wanted to slap himself, that was such a stupid question to ask. 

“No I didn’t but that’s not the point, I knew what I did was wrong but I did it anyway, It just didn’t sit right with me. I still and probably will always feel Guilty.” Magnus muttered and looked out the window looking at the New York Skyline. 

“So that’s why you started after school tutoring.” Alec realized. 

Magnus just nodded his head. 

Wanting to see Magnus smile again, 

“I just thought you wanted to tutor just to get closer to me.” Alec joked as he pouted. 

Magnus made eye contact with Alec and let out this laugh that just sounded like music to Alec’s ears. 

“Alright Hotshot What’s your secret?” 

Before Alec could say anything he was cut off, 

“Alec, Hey Man, what are you doing here? Especially here with the freak.” Jace Wayland, Alec’s Best friend asked. 

Magnus looked at Alec expecting him to say something. 

“ What’s this? Are you guys out on a date?” Raj, a member of the basketball team asks. 

Alec just scoffs, no one noticed the hurt look on Magnus’s face

“Oh come on guys I’m not Gay, Magnus is just my tutor and nothing else and besides even if I was Magnus is not my type.” Alec lied. 

Raj and Jace just rolled their eyes, before saying in unison 

“Really because it looks like a date.” 

Alec just rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. 

“Alright if that’s your story, you guys have a nice night.” with that Jace, Raj and the rest of the team left. 

Alec sighed before turning to face Magnus hoping to get this date back on track, but when Alec turned towards Magnus he felt all the air leave his lungs, Magnus had his eyes filled with tears, and he looked at Alec with such heartbreak. 

“Magnus.” Alec whispered. 

“ Why would you do that? Are you seriously embarrassed to be seen with me. What happened to the guy who wouldn’t mind holding my hand? Why are you only nice to me when It’s just me and you.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say because everything Magnus was saying was true, he really didn’t want to lose Magnus, but at this moment he didn’t know what to do. 

Magnus just scoffed before standing up, 

“You know for the past few hours I actually and truly believed that you weren’t a Son Of A Bitch, but God, You just fooled me again. Have a nice night Alec.” With that Magnus walked away. 

Alec rolled onto his back looking at his ceiling, All night he has been thinking about what he could do to win Magnus back, he tried calling Magnus all night but it just went straight to voicemail, He tried texting him to but it was also ignored. Alec just sighed before pulling on some blue jeans and a wool Black Sweater and some converse, grabbing his wallet, he sneaked out of his house and started walking towards Magnus’s. 

Arriving at Magnus’s house, Alec didn’t know what to do so he picked up a pebble and threw up at a window, and he kept doing it until, 

“Are trying to wake up my dad because that’s his window.” 

Alec spun around to see Magnus in Black sweatpants, a white shirt and converse on his feet, he wasn’t smiling at Alec like he usually does instead he’s looking at him like he’s scum on the bottom of his shoe. Magnus was about to walk past Alec so that he can get to the front door. And Alec could not and would not let Magnus walk away from him again. He wants Magnus more than anything. 

“You haven’t responded to my calls or texts.” Alec admitted. 

Magnus just arched his eyebrow, 

“You started throwing pebbles at my father’s window because I haven’t responded to your phone calls or text.” Magnus asked slowly like he was making sure what he was hearing was true. 

Alec sighed,

“Yes, I mean, No, I thought it was your window, and I came to apologise.”

Magnus rolled his eyes trying to step around Alec but Alec just blocked him. 

“You should buy them in bulk if you're going to hand out apologises that often.” Magnus muttered. 

Alec just chuckled, 

“Look, Magnus, I don’t… I don’t know how to do this, I’m not like you.”

Magnus looked up from the ground into Alec’s Hazel eyes confused painted his features. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Alec.?” 

Alec took a deep breath before intertwining Magnus’s fingers with his, looking Magnus in the eyes. 

“ I admit I screw up a lot, alright, being with you Magnus, I don’t wanna be that guy anymore.” 

“Well, who do you wanna be Alec?” Magnus cut him off. 

“I wanna be someone who is good enough to be seen with you.” Alec admitted with no hesitation. 

Magnus looked to Alec with hope, before pulling his hands out of Alec’s, Anger painting his features. 

“You should have thought about that last night, You know I keep putting myself out there but all you do is keep blowing it! You know what maybe this is a good thing because there's nothing you can do that will surprise me..” 

All of the sudden Magnus Bane finally knew what Alec Lightwood tasted like his soft plush lips crashed against his but it was over before it even began because Alec pulled away, a look of worry across his face

“Except that.” Magnus finished. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that Alec.” Magnus sighed. 

“I wanted to do that Magnus.” Alec admitted softly. 

Magnus just nodded..

Before jumping into Alec’s arms and kissing the Hell out of him for a moment Alec was in shock before responding just as hungry towards Magnus. 

And they kept kissing like that for the rest of their lives!


End file.
